Silversplash of Syracuse
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Action, adventure, humor, friendship, and romance. Swordmanship, sailing, royal education.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hi, everyone. I expect you are curious of my story. My, where's my manners? I am called Silversplash, through my dear clanmates call me Silver for short. My story contains a portal, a world portal actually. Everyone of my clan, 'The Sierra Travelers Clan', has a world they chose to live and belong to. I have chosen my beloved world, 'Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas'. I am a mentor to my apprentice, Whitepaw, and she agreed to get her warrior name the day I get to leave for my chosen world.

It began on a morning at HQ where I was training Whitepaw some last warrior moves. I was wearing a feminine version of Sinbad's outfit with switched colors. from the movie, and I had a dark blue bandana tied around my black/white highlighted hair. Whitepaw was wearing a dark orange shirt, light blue pants, white sneakers.

"Very good, Whitepaw!, I gently suggested, "don't forget to put your weight toward your legs!". I was instructing Whitepaw to pounce against me, but I easily dodged her pounces.

I tsked, "No, young one. You must focus on my direction, and be silent once you do it.". I grunted gently as I was surprised by Whitepaw's successful pounce.

"I did it! Are you okay, Silver?". asked a happy Whitepaw.

I chuckled, "Well done, my apprentice. If you practice more on that move, I'm sure that you will be great in surprising the gangs.". Whitepaw got off me, grinned as she heard my compliment. I got up gingerly, brushed off any invisible dust off me, and suggested that we have some breakfast. She nodded silently with a wide smile. We headed out to the cafeteria from the training room. I grabbed some cereal, a bananna, milk for the cereal, and water while Whitepaw got scrambled eggs, toast, and milk.

We sat down with some other clanmates, eating and chatting. As I finished my meal, I glanced up to see Sunrise walking in, looking concerned about something.

"Clanmates, gather to the meeting room right now!", announced a loud Sunrise. Whitepaw looked at me curiously while I shrugged confusedly. She, I and the other clanmates who were eating got up, quickly walked into the meeting room, which is actually more of a great hall room. Sunrise got to the podium, looked at us all.

"Everyone, we're being trepassed by the South Side gang. I pick Silversplash, Stonepelt, their apprentices, and Bearberry, Rosethorn, and Nightstorm, who's visiting to help us!.". Sunrise yelled. I and the mentioned clanmates came forward, ready to hear Sunrise's next orders. Sunrise ordered us to get our weapons from the training room and we did. I got my sword. With Sunrise at the front, and telling us of the gang's location, we snuck out using a secret tunnel that was created many decades ago before Sunrise found the Upworld House and its places. The gang was said to be lingering around the pond which was nearby from the alert of the Upworld guards.

Peeking around, I saw quite a group of gangsters, trashing the pond, scaring the resident birds, and loudly talking. With a signal from Sunrise, we attacked. Almost instantly, I came upon two tough-looking guys, and I grinned, seeing their drawn knives. Using a few warrior moves and my sword, I managed to subdue one of them, and headbutted the other one. Still smiling, I glanced to see Whitepaw cleverly dodging and pouncing her enemy gangster, and knocking him out unconcious. Seeing another gangster behind her, I whistled shrilly, and Whitepaw looked around. With her bo staff, she quickly hit him out. She looked over, nooded toward me in thanks. I chuckled, glancing around at the work that us clanmates fought and subdued. _The South Siders defintely are good, but not good enough. Whitepaw has done excellently. Sunrise totally made a good choice in making Whitepaw my apprentice._

We dragged, carried the gangsters far away from our borders, and Sunrise left a note for the leader of the gang to leave our territory alone. We walked back to the tunnel, and everybody else was waiting, silent until Sunrise announced our victory, and then joy, cheering erupted. Sunrise looked at me, gestured toward Whitepaw. I held a finger up to gesture to wait a bit. Sunrise nodded, understanding. I went to my room, which is number 11, the age I first saw the movie. The doorway was dangling in strings of mini pirate flags. The floor is persian ironwood, the walls painted in murals fromt the movie. The western wall is painted of Sinbad's ship and the sea. The eastern wall is painted in a group picture of all the characters, and the center wall is painted of Sycaruse the city and its harbors. The ceiling is painted to look like an ancient map that Sinbad may have used to get around. My bed is a mix of Sinbad's bed with a flair of modern steel.

My totem was waiting on my chestnut dresser, a mini sword of steel cricrossed with a crown of bronze in a chain of molden iron. I got it on me, and walked to my bathroom to check on my hair. The floor was the same, the walls covered in pictures of ancient Asia, the sink greecian style, the toilet porcelain, and the shower tub is cream with cloud covers. My hair was a bit messy with a few strands out of place, but I fixed it right up, and I was back in style.

I walked out from my room, heading to the portal where Whitepaw was standing by Sunrise, looking excited. I nodded, and hugged my apprentice tightly, until Sunrise spoke.

"Before this clan, this apprentice has done well in fighting for the Sierra Travelers Clan, and trained under one of my most respected warriors, Silversplash. Silversplash, has your apprentice fought in our recent battle?

I cleared my throat, "Yes, ma'am. Young Whitepaw fought quite eagerly in the battle, and I have never been more prouder before until the moment I saw her fight. She deserves her warrior name, my leader, Sunrise.".

"Then Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the traditions and knowledge that our clan has taught you, and do you swear to be loyal to your clan no matter what?" Sunrise then asked.

Whitepaw exhaled, "I do, Sunrise.".

"Whitepaw, with your determination, and preservance, I name you Whiteflight, before the spirits and this clan. May your life run well and fight for your clan in danger.". I and the other clanmates echoed our newly warrior's name. _Whiteflight, it's perfect for my former apprentice._ Whiteflight smiled at me, and Sunrise cleared her throat, gesturing to the portal. I nodded sheepishly, and waved goodbye to everybody before I went in. The tunnel was all the usual colors until I hear the thundering of waves, and to my surprise, the tunnel walls became the sea with the sky and everything. At the end of the tunnel, I saw Sinbad's ship, **The Chimera**, and I grinned, starting to skip, then run as I heard Spike's familiar bark beckoning me, and I jumped, and blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

_What the heck was that sound? _I slowly woke up in a alley, oblivious to the people outside the alley. I checked myself. I still has my sword, through my clothes has changed to a slightly different version of Marina's ship outfit, the blouse a darker blue with light purple pants, with brown flats. My blue bandana is still in my hair, through my hair is now in a low ponytail. Nervous yet a bit curious, I headed out, seeing various people in different culture clothes, and in the distance is a harbor with various ships. Apparently, I was in a marketplace, and I looked around behind me, to my awe, to find that I was on the island of Cyprus, or in ancient times, 'Alashiya'. _Cyprus, huh? Well, that's not too far from Syracuse. By ship in this time era, it would take a week by my calculations._

I mingled here and there in the marketplace, smelling so many spices, seeing so many colors, hearing pigs, goats, chickens, and feeling the heat from the warm sun. _Must be spring here, noting the hints of flowers and fruit. _I got some strange looks from many passerby. _They probably have never saw highlights in hair before. Already, I stand out from anybody else._ I headed out, away from the marketplace to the harbor, the sweet, slightly salty air cooling me off a bit. I sighed softly, smiling at the children playing in the water, and seeing sailors doing various chores like docking their ships, delivering supplies, or trading gold, silver, or diamonds for food, things. Unfortantely, I didn't see or find **The Chimera** anywhere, and figured that they are out at sea coming this way, or stopping at another trading post somewhere else. _I wonder what they are encountering out there. Maybe some monster fish or a treachrous whirlpool! Man, I can't wait to start some adventures out at sea! But, now, I'm stuck here for a while._

The day steadily passed by as I explored the harbor and the forest surronding the town, marketplace. I found a peaceful spot near a small river, full of european flounder and seabass which can be found in the mediterran and black sea, to my joy. I managed to make a rough cast line, and caught a number of fish. I headed back to the marketplace, looking for a seafood tent to trade my fish, hoping for some silver, maybe diamonds.

Soon, I found one, but unfortuntely, the owner speaks italian. I knew some words, which is manageable to use.

"Senor, I got fish. Want to trade for silver, jewels?". I politely ask.

The owner, "Senorita, how many you have?".

I replied, "Eight, senor.". The owner looked interested, rested his chin in thought.

"3 silvers, senorita.", replied he. _Is he bantering? Yep, he is!_

I shook my head, "Non, senor. 4 silvers and two jewels.".

"Nada, woman! 3 silvers, one jewel.". The owner bantered back. I thought on it and made my final decision.

"Senor, it's a deal.". I smiled and brought up my fish on the owner's table as the owner nodded and drew up three silvers and a quite pretty jewel for me. I grabbed it gently from the man's hand. I nodded and replied that I will be back often. The owner smiled, and replied that I am a good trader. I grinned, shook his hand, and left the tent, heading to a tent that sells hammocks and blankets. I got a hammock/blanket combination for two silvers, and got two bananas for one silver. I headed back to my secret spot, hung up my hammock, and headed to sleep under my blanket after a meal of a banana and some cooked fish. _Not bad for a first day of trading and eating. I might have enough jewels to earn a place upon Sinbad's ship, if I continued to trade here for at least a week or so. Wow, I can't believe I am in the world of Sinbad, at last! I could come to love this place and more! But now, I need to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

For the next week, I traded as usual with the fish merchant, who is called Tipo. I also traded some animals I had caught in my homemade traps with the furrier/butcher who's just came in five days ago. I brought a small crafted bag to hold my monies and jewels. I came to know Cyprus the island, and I loved it. The greenery, the streams and rivers, the different shorelines, and the harbor. I also worked with some fishermen on the deliverances for Tipo. No one interrupted my secret place or anything after I settled a petty fight a few days ago.

It was a quiet morning, I was making the usual trades when someone interrupted the trading rush. I looked over as I was delivering my usual fish to Tipo, and I noticed a short, chubby guy fighting one of the fishermen who I and Tipo was familiar with. I sighed, rolled my eyes.

"Tipo, do you mind holding my usual for a bit? Looks like it's up to someone to fix this.". I asked casually.

Tipo chuckled, "No, miss Silver. What is it this time?".

"Looks like Kicha is in trouble.". I replied crudely.

Tipo groaned, "Kicha?, I told him too many times not to fight any leeches!".

" 'Leeches?' ". I asked curiously.

"Tell you later. You better help him.". Tipo replied nonchantly. I nodded and headed straight to where the man and Kicha was fighting. _I suppose I better explain about Tipo and Kicha._ Tipo is yes, Italian. He has a kindly face, light brown eyes, tanned, a narrow black beard, wears usual blue and black clothes with tanned sandals. Kicha is Italian-Greecian. He has a scarred face, but he is polite, kind most of the time, but can be, how do I say this, very temperful when it comes to losing bets or considerable trades. He is fairly tanned, pale blue eyes, dark brown hair and sideburns, usually wears clothes of various shades of gray, and black sandals. Tipo and Kicha are business partners in the fishing business, meaning Tipo is the merchant while Kicha is the fisherman. Plus, there's the fact of being related too. Something about twice-removed cousins being kicked out of the family for a weird reason.

Anyway, I made it to the squabble, and with my sword, I quickly got between their bodies. They stopped and looked at me. Kicha looked at me both grateful yet angry while the other man looked frustrated and flustered.

"Boys, what has gotten into you two? Kicha, I thought you were heading back to your boat.". I asked sternly.

Kicha sighed, "This man got at me before I even got on my way to the docks. He blamed me for making him lose the bet we did last night, and I tried to explain that it isn't anyone's fault, but he couldn't want to listen and came into me, fighting me and all.".

I commented, "Is that right? You sure of it?". Kicha nodded firmly at that.

"Don't listen to that fool! I'm the victim here! He duped me out of that bet! I lost everything, my tent, my money!". the man shouted angrily. Then he pushed Kicha hard into the ground. I stopped the man right on the spot with my sword, fairly close to his chest.

"Now, if you don't stop now, you are gonna make this a mess, and these merchants are looking to want to hurt you for this assault and more.". I replied steadily with a grumble.

"Are you threatening me, woman? You are not of the navy, or a merchant! Now, move out so I can get at this one!" he growled loudly.

I grunted, and slightly cut his shoulder, and headbutted him swiftly. I replied, "I may not be a merchant, but I care for trade.". as I drew back my bangs.

"Gentlemen, he's yours.". I grinned as the other merchants surrounding us looked at me. They gladly removed the man-leech away as I assisted Kicha to full height. He thanked me quietly, and I nodded. He went on to the docks where his boat was waiting for him. I headed back to Tipo's tent, where he was patiently waiting and gave me my usual currency.

"Oh, by the way, what do you mean by 'leeches'?". I asked curiously.

Tipo scratched his chin, and replied, "Well, leeches are people who fail to pass for the navy. You see, the navy requires smart, swift, able-bodied people to fight for the kindgoms across the seas. They must be able to use the sword, and have knowledge of sailing the seas and the night stars. And I swear, you might be a fit for the navy.". with a soft chuckle. I nodded and smiled gently. _That makes sense. It explains the experienced soldiers and guards from Proteus's ship and in Syracuse._ I thanked Tipo, and left to home where I had a meal and spent the day fishing and relaxing until I went to bed in my hammock later that night.


	4. Chapter 4

In time, Sinbad and his crew arrived in a misty, fairly warm morning while I was receiving my currency from trading some valuable mollusks I dug up from diving at the deep end of my river. I saw Sinbad and Kale themselves get off board, heading straight into the marketplace, carrying some bags which I figured of some importance to trade. Checking myself, I headed off to Tipo's tent. Tipo was attending another customer when I got by, and by luck, Sinbad and Kale was close by, trading with the food merchant nearby. The bags that they were carrying was full of exotic fruit that I had never seen in real life except for tv back in my old world, such like the starfruit, date plum, jujube. _Must have gotten them off the northern part of the sea, or raided them off a foreign ship._

Tipo must have seen my curious look because he spoke, "That's Sinbad in the red and the black man is Kale, his first mate. They usually come by every two or three months. They are pirates, honarable ones actually. If you want to speak to them, you have to get through Kale first for Sinbad is the captain of the red ship, **The Chimera**.". I nodded considerably at that.

Kale must have overheard Tipo's comment because he looked over, saw me in a slightly surprised way. He widened his eyes understandably when he looked politely at my attire and hair. He smiled and walked over.

"Hello, I hear you were asking about me and the Captain. I never met a woman like you, especially with your hair like yours.". commented Kale in his deep, velvet voice.

I chuckled, "You must be Kale. Thanks for the comment. I was wondering to join your cohort, and ask him for a deal. The name is Silver.".

"What kind of deal, miss Silver?". asked Kale curiously.

"I have silvers and diamonds and I hope to trade that for a place upon your ship. I have wanted to go see Syracuse because it's kinda personal for me.". I chirped firmly.

Kale asked, "Nice place, beautiful archeiture, busy harbor, lots of people. How many silvers and diamonds are you implying to trade, miss Silver?".

I smirked, "Last time I counted, it's 44 silvers and 15 diamonds. That has to be enough for board, don't you think, Kale?".

Kale chuckled, "Actually, that's more than enough, Silver. Is that right, captain?". I widened my eyes when I saw Sinbad right next to us, on my side. _Gods, I didn't notice him! He's sneaky!_

"That's a excellent deal, Kale. I just might accept her on board if she respects me and the crew.", Sinbad smirked cockily.

I raised an eyebrow, ""Captain, I will respect you and the crew on two conditions if you are willing to listen.". I replied with sass.

Sinbad began to retort when Kale stopped him with a look of his face, and Sinbad only sighed, shaking his head.

Kale gently asked, "What may be these conditions, Silver, ma'am?".

I smiled widely, "Alright, the first one is that you teach me to swordfight. I'm fairly good with my sword, but I need more practice, and that won't happen until I have a experienced teacher , and I bet you are it, Captain. And finally, the second and last condition is that the crew teaches me to sail and work the deck. I always wanted to know the seas and live the experience on a real-life ship like yours, Captain.". Sinbad and Kale listened and looked at each other silently, and nodded. They told me that they accepted my conditions and we sealed the deal with my bag given over to Sinbad. We headed over to **The Chimera **after saying goodbye to Tipo and Kicha, and I met the colorful crew and friendly Spike. They liked me well enough, through I had to tell Rat to back off a bit after he tried to flirt with me. I punched him gladly, and Jin, Li the twins commented on that with a laugh and a bet. The day passed by with myself putting my hammock/blanket in a seperate room from the crew's room, and getting a great first lesson in swordfighting and sailing from everybody. Even Sinbad accepted me after he saw my moves and style, saying that he had never seen anything like it.

I headed to bed late after listening to Kale about the night stars' map, and I smiled to myself as I drifted off to dreamland. _Today has been one of the best days I ever had, and I can't wait to be involved once the movie begins sooner or later. It's going to be interesting, for reals._


	5. Chapter 5

The trip took more than a week actually because of a stop at Cairo, and I got a quite beautiful blue scabbard to hold my sword for five silvers. My favorite position for the sword now is my back, and with a bit of practice, I am able to draw my sword out in seconds, which is necessary on a raid or to get out of trouble. I also got a hambone for Spike too, for a silver. He liked it very much indeed. Anyway, I got used to waking to the sun now, and the antics of the crew. Sinbad and I became respected friends, and Kale became of a puesdo big brother of sorts towards me. Of course, they had questions about my origins, how my hair came to be part white. I partily lied about the white part, for highlights didn't exist in this time era yet. I told them that it was a gift from the gods, and how I was destined for something or someone special.

_The truth is I chose to have white highlights because I wanted to stand out, and I wanted to be noticed. Through my mother seemed to think that it was making me a rebel. Okay, I may be a warrior but I am not a rebel. _Anyhow, to my delight, finally, the movie began as usual, and I was part of the raid. I laughed at the Fiji comment, and grabbed a ride with Kale, and instantly, from all 360 degrees, I was fighting soldiers left from right. I headed straight for the stairs where I glimpsed Proteus fighting one of the crew, Grum. With a spin after headbutting one soldier, I landed above and right in Proteus's view.

He widened his eyes and held his sword back. "I won't fight you, ma'am." he said politely.

"Really? I am more then you think.", I smiled with a slight bow, and charged him swiftly. Proteus grunted and so, we fought vigrously. At one time, I got him down on the ground and he cleverly dodged me as I striked for his arm. He chuckled, amused at me, and I smirked, delighted at him. _I think I found my match._ He pushed me back hard and I rolled, landed on my feet, as I saw my men charge for Proteus. I smiled impressed as I watched Proteus fight the men. _Nice form, through the stance is a bit off._ Then Sinbad came in, the scenes passing fast, too fast for my taste. I headed back to the ship with Rat's help, and worriedly watched Sinbad and Proteus battling Cetus the sea monster.

I chuckled as Sinbad surfaced after a brief time with Eris underwater, and smirked as the twins collobrated their bet. I glimpsed Proteus at his corner of his ship, smiling and flexing a finger in my direction. _Curious and curiouser. _The day passed by, following Proteus's ship from a far distance, and fixing up the broken mast, and rigging the sails upright. I dusted off my clothes, and dropped my hair down with my bandana wrapped around my waist as we approached Syracuse. _Beautiful, just beautiful._ I voted to come along with Rat, Jed, Kale, and of course, Sinbad and Spike. So we went up into the palace, and of course, we were blocked by the guards. I drew my sword, and went ahead with Sinbad.

Proteus was surprised to see me more than he did with Sinbad, and I met the lovely Marina.

"Hello, you must be the woman Proteus fought. I'm Marina.". She said good-naturally.

"Hello, I'm Silver. And Proteus wasn't too bad, I was impressed, actually.". I replied casually.

"Is that indeed so?". asked Marina curiously. I chuckled and nodded then frowned as Sinbad diasppeared from sight. I excused myself from the couple, and left with the others. Some time later, on the ship, Sinbad was arrested by a couple of soldiers, and I told Kale that I am going to keep a eye on Syracuse for a while. He asked of course, and I told him that it was a hunch. Kale sighed and nodded as I heeded the others goodbye and gave Spike a big hug and kiss on the head. I headed intto the clinging vines of the palace walls, and I climbed up, occasionally looking for the prison window where Sinbad and Proteus is in, and in a few minutes later, I heard their familiar voices arguing and yelling, I clinged tightly by their window, listening to them, and waiting for them to head out the door.

At least 5, 10 minutes passed, with Sinbad getting held by the soldiers, and Proteus following them by after a moment or two. I waited for the door closing, and I squeezed through the window, landing inside. I finally took an full look of the prison room, and noticed to the far left is a straw cot with a pillow, a old blanket. A open closet with a bucket was at the end of the cot, and I grimaced, recognizing it as a bathroom. The room wasn't too bad, for a prison room. _I guess it is the good kind of prison, considering that it's inside a palace. _I looked up to see wooden rafters cricrossing one another up there, and I looked at the walls, made of solid bricks, thinking and considering the plans in my head. I drew my sword, and used the sharp end to wedge in the gaps of the bricks to swing up with every successful wedge of my sword, and roughly landed in the rafters to my exhaustion. _Now, I need to rest and wait for Proteus to come in here. After all, he deserves company, and a few conversations, even if he's in prison now. I hope Sinbad understands this as Kale did. Oh, well, at least, Marina will be there for him anyway. (Chuckles) It's so oblivious that they are a match that they didn't even notice until the third day or so. Now it's Proteus's turn and me to be involved._


	6. Chapter 6

With some rope tied around myself on my rafter, I took a brief nap, woke up by the sound of a opening door. I glanced down to see Proteus in his prison clothes, being unchained by the guards and leaving him with me unknowingly, of course. I waited a bit to make sure the coast was clear, and I shifted slightly, getting a better look at Proteus.

"Well, looks like you and me got the best spots for the view, don't you think, your highness?". I chuckled warmly as Proteus startled at my voice, looked around and finally looked up at me, gaping at the sight of me in the rafters. He closed his mouth, shook his head as he remembered what I said.

"Indeed, miss Silver. How did you get here? And why are you here?". Proteus politely asked.

I clicked my tongue, and unbound my rope off me, and letting it down to the floor, I climbed down and landed softly.

I smirked, "Isn't it oblivious? I saw Captain getting arrested earlier and I had a suspicion that something was up, and turns out I was right. So I climbed the palace walls to get into here, figuring that I would talk with Captain or you to see if I could help. But, since it looks like I was too late, but I wanted to keep company with you and keep a eye on Syracuse. It's all right, Kale let me go, knowing that I can be stubborn.".

"Oh, I see. Thank you for being here, miss Silver. And it's not your highness, just call me Proteus, please.", Proteus smiled with a grateful look in his eyes.

"Anytime, Proteus. And I could appreciate it if you can just call me Silver.". I softly spoke. Proteus nodded understandingly. We striked a nice conversation from there, and with interupptions from the guards at various times, I climbed up my rope and took it up toward me after I got to my rafter. These interupptions was meager meals of crusty, slightly hard bread, semi-warm soup of vegetables and fish, and water. Everytime I came down, I ate and shared with Proteus, and did respective business in the bathroom. As night fell, I went to sleep on my rafter with a half cut piece of Proteus's blanket at his insistence, and whispered good-nights to each other.

For the next 9 days, we did the routine of conversing, sharing meals and bathroom breaks, learning some info about Proteus's family history, and developing feelings. _I don't know how Proteus feels about me, but I am falling hard in love with him. He's polite, helpful, passionate, friendly, even-matched in swordfighting and thoughtful. I don't want to lose him._

When the tenth day and the last day where Sinbad was supposed to be back, approached, there was a sense of tension, awkwardness. Proteus was losing spirit and I became scared for him.

"Proteus, please don't lose hope! Sinbad will return and you will be free, back to your life!". I exclaimed with a sob.

Proteus looked at me, sighed, "I don't know, Silver. What if he doesn't? What can everybody do then? My father, the council, my people.".

I stared at him, "What about me?". Proteus startled and looked at me. "Proteus, if you die, I would be lost without you. I will be alone. Look, I told you that I was destined for something. I think it's you. I.. love you, Proteus.". I quietly spoke with spilling tears and looked down, rubbing my arms. A minute of no sound passed, then a step and sigh coming from Proteus, he gently grabbed my shoulders, startling me to look up into his deep blue eyes, seeping of kindness and love.

His hand came up, caressed my white highlighted bangs, and he whispered, "Silver, I promise I'll be there for you, alive or dead. Our time may be short, but it was full of memories that we made together in this room, and I would never forget that, ever. You won't forget, would you, Silver?". I half-hearteningly smiled and shook my head. He gently smiled, and he drew me into a tight hug, myself nuzzling his chest, his chin on my head. We drew back, and with heavy hearts, we did our routine until I hid up in the rafters and watched the guards chain my love with pain. When the door closed, I squeezed back through the window, climbling down the vines, and quickly dodging the public spectacle, I climbed to a roof that was to the left of the execution stage. With my heart heavy and wrenched, I watched Proteus changed into his palace clothes, being escorted by the guards toward the stage, and I slightly gasped as Proteus looked in my direction. I barely glimpsed a smile and nod, as he headed to the stage, watching the sun set. I bit my lip, hoping furiously for Sinbad to show up, and I sighed of relief as I saw the ax stopped by one of Sinbad's familiar swords. _Finally!_


	7. Chapter 7

I waited wrenchingly for Sinbad's confront with Eris, and quickly, the storm of Eris came. I gasped at her size. _Geez, she must be at least 70 ft high right there! She looks more realistic thatn I remembered from the movie. Wait, I'm in close view! Better hide! Too late!_

I stifled a yelp as Eriz easily picked me up by the collar in her gigantic hands. I heard Sinbad and Proteus call for me frantically.

"Well, if it isn't the white-haired one who's destined to be part of a prince's life.". Eris whispered knowingly, a mad twinkle in her eyes.

I sharply whispered, "Don't you dare touch Proteus or this city, not over my dead body!". with a snarl.

Eris raised an eyebrow, chuckled, "Relax, mortal. The gods has told me of your reputation, and I have orders not to harm you or your close ones. Still, I will watch over you to make sure that your destiny is unharmed. Do you understand this?".

I nodded firmly, and Eris smiled, more like grinned with respect, and gently dropped me on the stage where Sinbad respectively asked if I was okay, and I told him that I was, then I stood by to watch Eris being brought down by Sinbad and the Book of Peace returned, bringing light and beauty back to Syracuse. I gently smiled as I watched Sinbad briefly speak with Proteus, then with a hopeful heart, I headed down the ropes with the crew, waiting for Marina to return back to **The Chimera**. Kale noticed my situation, and told me that whatever I chose, he wanted me to be happy. I thanked him, briefly played with Spike, helped the crew with the sails until Marina came on unnoticed by Sinbad, and told me that Proteus told the truth of falling in love with me. She wished me good luck with a wink, and I grinned widely, running to Spike's capult, and flying through mid-air, landing on the deck. I looked back to see the crew smiling and waving with Spike putting in a bark. I waved back quickly, and turned to race across the deck.

I panted, heading to the palace to run up the stairs, going to the main floor, slowing down when the balcony approached. I quietly tiptoed, smiling slightly. I saw Proteus watching **The Chimera** sail off, and noticing that his back was toward me, grinned sneakily, crepting up slowly to him. I yelped slightly when Proteus surprised me with a swift yet gentle grab as he turned swiftly toward me.

Gaping, "How did you know that I was coming?". I asked with a small smile.

Proteus chuckled quietly, "Two things, actually. I saw you running up the deck and heard your breath as you approached the balcony.". with a sneaky wink in his eyes.

I laughed heartily. _Clever! Sneaky prince!_ Proteus joined in with deep chuckles, then he stopped, staring longingly at me.

"Shall we kiss, my Silver?" he whispered gently. I breathed deeply, looked into his deep blue eyes, and nodded. Slowly and gently, Proteus brought me closer and closer then we kissed. It was a soft, powerful kiss of love, and I felt shivers at the quick feeling of peace and power. _Gods, I have never been kissed like this before! _I drew back, catching breath back, staring softly into his eyes, and blushed lightly as he returned the gesture. He offered to give me a tour of the palace, and I accepted gladly. Steadily, I got used to being the girlfriend of a royal prince, and I excelled nice at the royal lessons that Proteus' old teachers gave me, and I was accepted by King Dymas, who wonderfully treated me like a daughter. I was allowed to keep my sailing clothes, but now I got so many dresses, gowns, you name it. Each day brought something new and a glorious adventure with Proteus in the afterhours once I finished my lesson homework.

Why, I and Proteus visited Cyrus on a week off from royal lessons and duties, and I happily introduced Tipo and Kicha. Not surpringly, really. Proteus agreed to make Cyrus one of the royal trading posts after seeing Tipo and Kicha hard at work, and hearing my time there. I was grateful, for now I can visit Cyrus as often as I could. And to my shock, Proteus proposed to me in my old camping spot, and we agreed to get married in two months, and get invitations somehow to Sinbad and the others to come. _I can't wait! This is going to be a glorious and wonderful wedding! I am getting my happily ever after! I'm home with Proteus, becoming a princess, and completing my destiny forever._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sunrise's P.O.V._

Well, Silversplash was right. The wedding of hers and Proteus was beautiful, white/blue colors everywhere, and Sinbad &amp; the others came, with Sinbad and Marina beiing the best man and woman, and Spike was the ringbearer. Kale brought Silver across the aisle, and the seats was up to least 50 people of Proteus and King Dymas's closest advisors and teachers on the right side with the crew and Silver's friends Tipo and Kicha in their best clothes sat on the left side.

In other news, Sinbad proposed to Marina a week later on the beach, and they agreed to get married in Fiji in four or five months, depending on the weather. Proteus and Silver is happy for them. They wanted to be part of the wedding too as Sinbad and Marina was in their wedding. They had a long talk with King Dymas and he accepted that the trip is gonna be Proteus and Silver's honeymoon.

Anyway, Silver's old apprentice, a warrior now, Whiteflight is happy for her old mentor and congratules Silver through the totem radios. Me, I'm so proud for Silver and her new life, not forgetting, with a real prince for goodness sake. Silver is home now, forever and ever.


End file.
